villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Thrax (Osmosis Jones)
Thrax is the main antagonist of the 2001 live-action/animated Warner Bros film Osmosis Jones. He is an extremely virulent, one-of-a-kind virus, whose goal in life is to kill all his targets faster than the previous one, to make sure that history would remember him as the deadliest virus ever. (His name is a pun on the word Anthrax.) He is voiced by Laurence Fishburne. Character Biography In the beginning of the movie, Thrax enters the body of Frank DeTorre, a widower without the slightest regard for hygiene and health, when he eats an egg that had monkey saliva on it and then fell on a muddy floor. He then enters Frank City, a city inside Frank's body where all his body cells are living a life identical to that of humans. Thrax quickly takes control of the many gangs of bacteria present and plans to take advantage of Frank's poor health condition to operate undetected. Osmosis Jones, one of Frank's white blood cells who acts as an elite police officer, and a cold pill named Drix soon discover that something dangerous is going on, but the dishonest mayor Phlegmmings dismisses their warnings, going as far as refusing to acknowledge Thrax as a serious threat when he can no longer ignore his existence. Jones infiltrates a meeting of Thrax and his thugs in a zit, attempting to get in on Thrax's plans but is ultimately caught. Drix arrives to assist Ozzy and after a brief battle, the zit explodes, killing most of Thrax's gang and presumably the virus himself but he turns out to have survived. Later on Thrax and his remaining thugs hide out in the toe nail. As Thrax prepares to get back on schedule, one of his gangsters suggest they incubate for a while as they are few in numbers. Angered, Thrax kills his remaining mobsters by setting the building ablaze quoting "Medical books aren't written about losers!" Jones and Drix are ordered to cease their investigations, but they eventually disobey and manage to track down Thrax, as the super virus has sneaked into the hypotalamus and stole a DNA bead, causing Frank's body temperature to increase without end and seriously threatening his life. Jones and Drix manage to pursue Thrax outside of Frank's body (who has been admitted in a hospital) and engage a fight to get back the DNA bead. Thrax ultimately dies by falling into a bottle of rubbing alcohol, as he was about to enter the body of Frank's daughter and start a new chain, which causes him to dissolve and die once and for all. Frank is then saved in extremis and the cells inside him make him adapt into a healthier lifestyle. Abilities and weapons *Oversized claw on his left hand that can destroy or alter any cell, melting inanimate cells (materials) and setting living (anthropomorphic) cells ablaze. *Gliding by using his coat as a delta wing. *Super-strength. *Leadership abilities among viruses and bacteria. *High knowledge of the human body. Gallery Thrax 2.jpg Thrax 3.jpg Thrax 4.jpg|"Let's just say if they get us trouble....Fire!" Thrax 5.jpg|"If you move, she died" -holding Leah as hostage Thrax 6.jpg Thrax 7.jpg| “Careful. I'm contagious. " Thrax 8.jpg|"This cat was sick before I got here" Thrax laughing.jpg|Thrax laughing Thrax 9.jpg Category:Parasite Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Supervillains Category:Fearmongers Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Egomaniacs Category:Outright Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mutilators Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Traitor Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Life-Drainers Category:Arsonists Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths